battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Donut
Gelatin (Baby Brother) |enemies = Pencil Coiny Four X Match |color = Apricot, Razzmatazz (filling) |voice = Michael Huang |deaths = 1 |kills = 2 |first = The Reveal |last = Four Goes Too Far |recc = tdifan133 |nicknames = *Party Pooper (Gelatin) *Zero (Golf Ball) *Bagel Brain (Lollipop)}} Donut '''(sometimes spelled as '''Doughnut) is a contestant for Battle for Dream Island Again. He was the first person to be eliminated in BFDIA, getting 573 dislikes. His record of dislikes was broken by Puffball (1455 dislikes) in episode 6. In the BFDIA intro, Donut is shown with a surprised or scared look on his face. He, Coiny, and Pin created W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Donut was eliminated shortly after. Donut came back in Battle for BFDI as a contestant. He is currently a member of Team Ice Cube! Donut also reminded the voters in Lick Your Way to Freedom and Fortunate Ben to use brackets when commenting. Donut seemingly became the host in Four Goes Too Far after he combined with Four and X. Personality Donut is somewhat rude and irritable in BFDIA. He didn't get along very well with any of the other contestants in Battle for Dream Island Again, like Coiny and Pencil. However, in Battle for BFDI, Donut is more considerate and thoughtful of other contestants, especially his teammates. He has been seen getting along with Bottle, looking out for Bomby, calling Gelatin his "brother", attempting to inspire and rally his teammates to win a challenge, and finding everyone climbing Bell to be disrespectful to her. He believes everyone should be treated with respect and not as objects. Generally, Donut is a rational person, similar to his teammate Barf Bag. However, when provoked, he easily becomes emotional and angry, and usually resorts to yelling, such as his interactions with Gelatin wanting to blow up Bomby, but in some ways, Donut can be nice to others. Appearance Donut appears to be an unglazed, plain doughnut. His main body/pastry part is a light beige-apricot. His cherry jam filling is Razzmatazz. When he speaks, his voice sounds airy and dry. But when stressed, his voice becomes very strained. Coverage BFDI In The Reveal, Donut appeared as a recommended character, recommended by tdifan133. BFDIA Donut received 307 votes in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, which was enough votes to join BFDIA. After Golf Ball and Tennis Ball decided that they should split into teams, one with the team was smaller than the other. After a fight with Pencil, Puffball chimed in with the idea of somebody swapping teams for equality. While Ruby debated about who to choose, Donut quickly chose Match. However, after Firey read the fourth rule about players being able to switch teams prior to a contest, everyone switched to the larger team except Donut. Donut persuaded Pin to join his team. The tiny team of three quickly lost in the tug-of-war match, with Donut being the last to fall. He then told the viewers to rate videos to vote rather than to comment. In Get Digging, after losing the first challenge, Coiny wanted to give the team a name, but Donut was too distressed by his team's loss to care. Pin said that the team should be called "the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch", but the idea was rejected, possibly for inaccuracy due to the upcoming elimination. Soon, Coiny thought of a team name for the trio, with the name of "Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch", inspired by various abilities of the three, but Donut got even angrier at him because the name was a joke, that sounded like "we'll lose a whole bunch." At Cake at Stake, Donut and his teammates got laughed at during the long walk of shame. He only got 197 likes, the least out of everyone. Donut's short-lived time in BFDIA came to an end with him receiving 573 dislikes. He was then catapulted into the Tiny Loser Chamber, which then was catapulted into the Locker of Losers. The lids of both shut, and Donut wasn't seen alive until Welcome Back. In Get in the Van, Donut was chopped up into 18 little pieces for the "cake" at Cake at Stake. It was also revealed that there is cherry filling inside of him, which Ruby thought was blood, which was corrected by Firey. According to Firey Speaker box, he was recovered and returned to the TLC. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Donut is first seen interacting with Bottle and Yellow Face. He is picked onto Barf Bag's team, which would later be named by Bracelety. He tells Gelatin off for trying to explode Bomby to get them to the basket, but his team is safe. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he accuses the viewers of voting wrongly, asking them to be more careful. However, he is flung back to his team. He isn't seen when the rest of his team licked Teardrop out of the jawbreaker. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he first appears getting on his team's swing. He appears later after Gelatin says that his team "goes hard", and starts a speech that inspires his team - Spongy, Gelatin and Barf Bag in particular - to propel the swing. However, their swing collided with Bomby off-screen, causing his team to be up for elimination. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he is first seen at the Cake at Stake place. However, the rest of his team are on Bell's string. He opts not to climb it, as it is disrespectful to Bell. Bell thanked Donut and says that there wasn't a "hole" in his logic. However, Gelatin, who was on the string, tells Donut off, calling him a "party pooper". He is safe, getting a barfed cake, but Bracelety isn't. He isn't seen for the rest of the episode. In "Four Goes Too Far", Donut becomes part of Golf Ball's plan to remove Four by multiplying him with zero, or Donut. The plan is executed, and Four disappears. However, as a consequence, Donut possesses the powers of Four. This is because Four is now a factor of 0, Donut is now 4 times 0, or literally “'the power of Four'”. Because of this, Donut becomes the temporary host and gets to choose the next contest. He grabs a syringe and injects himself with it, explaining that he now has the Twinkle of Contagion. Gelatin rudely interrupts, suggesting the name “''Tinkle'' of Contagion”, which Donut gets very offended at. He calls Gelatin out for his immaturity, that being attributed to his age, which he reveals is 6. He explains the next contest: the contagion transfers to anyone who looks eye to eye with the contagious one, and the team with the infected person at the end of the 3 hours is up for elimination. Stapy asks why he isn’t infected yet, to which Donut simply responds that "he hasn’t said go yet". He starts the contest and gets reinfected for a short while. Once the timer is up, he announces that The Losers! are up for elimination, due to Clock. He narrates the voting screen at the end. Votes Total elimination votes: 2639 Deaths *Get in the Van: Was sliced into 18 pieces by the Firey Speaker Box. Kills Kills: 2 Trivia *Interestingly, Donut has filling but also has a hole. This is not normal for real-life donuts. *Donut's mouth is his donut hole, behaving similarly to an actual mouth. *Donut was the only new contestant not to switch teams in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (being eliminated first). *He is one of the three BFDIA contestants who are food items, along with Fries and Gelatin. *Donut was the only male contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. *Before BFDIA 6, Donut had gotten the most dislikes ever (573 dislikes). However, as of BFDIA 6, Puffball has gotten the most dislikes ever, at 1455. *Donut, along with Woody, Spongy, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, is one of the only 5 contestants to die off-screen, being killed by Firey Speaker Box and used as a 'cake'. **He was the first contestant to die off-screen in BFDIA. **His 'blood' is cherry filling, as stated by Firey. *In Donut's original design, he was armless. *Donut's favorite screen is Announcer-shaped. **This may be another coincidence, since Donut, later, got to be a host. *He's the only new contestant to be eliminated first. *So far, he hasn't killed anyone (although it is debatable he killed Four and X by multiplying him by 0, though this was unintentional). *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Donut is shown to be angry with the viewers that tend to cast their votes incorrectly. He then proceeds to inform the viewers to be more careful. **Since then, his voice (saying, "Don't forget to use brackets!") always accompanies Four's voice when giving instructions on how to vote at the end of an episode. **This was not used in the third and fourth episodes, but in Fortunate Ben, Donut's voice returns accompanying Four's. *Even though he is a donut, he looks a lot like a bagel. This was mentioned in Four Goes Too Far when Lollipop calls him "bagel-brained". *Donut is the second contestant to be a host. First being TV. **However, unlike TV, Donut was both a host and contestant at the same time. *Despite not being a number, Donut can be multiplied with Four, possibly due to him having a body shaped like a zero. * Interestingly, Donut can also harness the factor of Four after being multiplied by him. * Donut smiled after being stabed by Pencil. See also Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:IDFB TLC Category:Donut Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Host Category:Math Category:Contestants With Holes Category:Articles with featured videos